Danse Macabre
by Yumi Take
Summary: Où les morts dansent aux côtés des vivants. "La mort est une illusion de plus."


Danse Macabre

Rating : T (comme d'habitude, longue hésitation sur « T ou K+ ? ». Finalement, puisque le texte parle de mort et d'autres joyeusetés du genre, je me suis décidée pour T)

Pairing : 6918 (comment ça, _encore_ ?)

Disclamer : Akira Amano. Quant aux danses macabres qui m'ont inspirée, ce sont des œuvres datant du Moyen-Age. De ce que j'en sais, le copyright n'est plus effectif.

Notes : _J'ai raté la St-Valentin, je vais me donner à fond pour Halloween !_ C'était mon état d'esprit quand j'ai décidé d'écrire ce texte. Après est venue une phase moins joyeuse : celle des choix. Quel fandom ? Quels personnages ? Quel thème ? C'est d'ordinaire dans cet ordre là que vont les choses. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, j'ai commencé par la fin. Quel thème ? Plus précisément, le thème me hantait depuis pas mal de temps. Les danses macabres, ces scènes datant de la grande Peste dans lesquelles on peut voir les morts dansant avec les vivants.

* * *

Hibari Kyôya marche. Autour de lui, la ville s'illumine doucement. La nuit tombe, mais personne n'a l'air de vouloir dormir. Demain sera un jour de deuil. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas cette nuit. Alors que les ténèbres prennent possession des lieux, les enfants courent de porte en porte. _Des bonbons ou un sort !_ Ils rient, et leurs rires emplissent les rues comme un cantique.

Il ne veut pas écouter. Il continue de marcher. Encore et toujours. Jusqu'à sortir de la ville. La nuit tombe, mais il ne dormira pas. Pas cette nuit. Pas aujourd'hui. Son jour de deuil n'est pas celui des autres.

Il ferme les yeux. Les rouvre aussi vite. Sur sa rétine sont imprimées les images de ce moment là. Il entend encore le coup de feu. Voit l'autre s'effondrer. Il sent encore son corps porter des coups. Encore et encore et encore et encore. Juste pour que le sang qui couvre le sol ne soit pas le _sien_. Mais cela n'a aucun sens et il voit la gorge trouée et le sang, comme un collier de fleurs rouges, et _son_ visage porte toujours le même sourire ironique et oh mon dieu non non non non !

Il ferme les yeux. Les rouvre. Il continue de marcher. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Dur. Amer. Triste, aussi.

Un nuage de brume s'enroule autour de lui. Le soleil est couché depuis longtemps. La brume est comme un chœur à mille voix. Haine, amour, affection, tristesse, souffrance, mort.

Il pense à une illusion. Mais c'est impossible, parce qu'_il_…

Une voix se distingue des autres. Suave, cynique, à la fois aimée et détestée. Puis une silhouette se dessine. Les yeux, d'abord. Dépareillés. Et tout le reste. Les contours sont flous. Et Hibari Kyôya ne dit rien, ne _peut_ rien dire. Alors il regarde. Sans prêter attention aux larmes qui roulent sur ses joues._ L'autre_ l'étreint doucement. Le contact est froid, humide, immatériel. Brumeux. Et Hibari Kyôya ne peut s'empêcher de penser aux derniers mots qu'il lui ait adressés. Il veut s'excuser, dire qu'il ne le pensait pas. Un doigt se pose sur ses lèvres. _Il_ sait.

Alors, le gardien du nuage ferme les yeux. Ecoute le vent. Les feuilles. Quelques semaines avant la fin, _il_ s'était mis en tête de lui apprendre la valse. Sans jamais avoir l'occasion de mettre ses leçons en pratique.

Le bruissement du feuillage marque les temps.

Une, deux, trois, une, deux, trois.

Le chant du vent dans les arbres fait vibrer la forêt toute entière au son des violons.

Une, deux, trois, une, deux, trois.

Une main se glisse autour de sa taille alors qu'il pose sa paume sur une épaule.

Une, deux, trois, une, deux, trois.

Ils se mettent en mouvement.

Une, deux, trois, une, deux, trois.

Leurs lèvres se trouvent dans un baiser au goût de mort.

Une, deux, trois, une, deux, trois.

Le ciel rougit, comme embarrassé de devoir y mettre un terme.

Les deux se regardent. C'est un adieu sans paroles. Sans larmes et sans cris.

_Il_ disparaît comme il était apparu. Doucement. En se fondant dans la brume. Qui s'évapore à son tour. Dans un murmure. _A l'année prochaine._

Hibari Kyôya s'effondre sans s'en rendre compte. Sans savoir qu'il est arrivé à destination. Une pierre se dresse près de sa tête. Gravé dessus, un nom. Un prénom. Deux dates. Et, en guise d'épitaphe, _la mort est une illusion de plus_.


End file.
